


The End of Reason

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, promises between family members bind as deeply as any oath, as two conversations show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Teitho [Dialogue](http://teitho.waking-vision.com/modules.php?name=Intern&file=challenge102) Challenge. It actually tied for 2nd place, which is far more than I expected, considering that I had never written anything for Teitho before, don't generally write anything dealing with Aragorn or Legolas, etc.

“It is good to see you again.”

“It is. If only our meeting had been under better circumstances. May I ask you something?”

“You are kin, you should know you can.”

“If it was an age ago…My son expects us to survive. I do not, though I deeply hope he does. My youngest grandson is still at home.”

“Legolas?”

“You have been keeping up with us. Yes, Legolas.”

“And what do you want me to do? I assure you, if things become worse and your entire family except for him is killed, I will go to your lands and protect him as well as I can. But I doubt that is your request, for if that happens there is no guarantee that Galadriel and I will survive either.”

“No, though for once I would welcome your wife’s gifts if they keep my family save. I just want one thing. If the day comes that he is in danger, and I am not around to take care of him, will you do your best to aid him?”

“Of course. You know you don’t have to ask.”

“I had hoped, but in these dark days, who knows what allies remain? I do not trust those rings.”

“Neither do I, but Galadriel and Gil-galad believe it best to keep them. I suppose you don’t trust Gil-galad’s leadership, either?”

“No. He is another of the Noldor, and what have they ever done for us?”

“A valid question, I must admit.”

“At least you have some sense - I must return to my troops now. I feel as though things are about to move forward. I want to be prepared.”

“Please don’t do anything rash. You and Amdír are the only ones that remain from Doriath.”

“We survived the First Age and Morgoth, and only lost Elu due to the Noldor. I am not scared of Morgoth’s servant, no matter what trinket he wields.”

“Oropher-”

“I must go. Until we meet again, Celeborn. Perhaps next time we won’t be torn apart by our realms.”

“Perhaps. Until we meet again.”

~

“I will take care of Legolas’ gift myself.”

“You intend to give him one of our bows?”

“He is kin.”

“One of the few of your kin remaining on these shores.”

“So you can understand why I would want to do whatever I can to keep him safe.”

“He is much like Oropher.”

“Perhaps. Though he may prove more cautious than his grandfather.”

“And more willing to listen to your pleadings? Fulfill your promise to Oropher, husband. It has dangled over your head for centuries now.”

“And it will dangle over me until Legolas passes from these shores. An oath is not that easily fulfilled as to be done by the mere gifting of a bow.”

“You would follow in the footsteps of my cousins, chasing an oath until the ends of the world?”

“If that is what it takes to fulfill it, yes.”

“Surely you don’t plan to lead our forces into Mirkwood, when forces from the mountains could approach any day?”

“They will not come from there.”

“And Mirkwood?”

“I will lead a force there. It is the least I can do.”

“What if we are threatened here?”

“Then you have the ring, as does Elrond.”

“The ring alone-”

“I made my choice, and I intend to keep it. That is my final decision. I love you, but I must do this.”

“Of course.”

“I am sorry.”

“You choose your family. I knew when I married you that you would always go back to them. I will do what I can to aid Legolas.”

“Oropher would have been ecstatic to hear that.”

“And there is your tendency towards sarcasm.”

“You love me for it.”

“Of course - though I’m glad that Legolas doesn’t have the same tendencies as you and Thranduil.”

“You say that like they’re bad tendencies.”

“They will keep you here past the end of reason.”

“Most likely.”

“Legolas will sail.”

“At least my oath will be fulfilled if he survives and does.”

“It will be.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
